Crowley's Grave
Crowley's Grave is a medium-sized town that is growing at a very fast rate. It sits on the southern shore of the island-continent of Crimshan. It is a popular trade port, as most traders from the south choose to make landfall in Crowley's Grave on their way to Stormwall so they can avoid the stormy seas of the Stolen Divide. The town has become a beacon of acceptance in a world that has slowly developed some prejiduces slowly as the dragon overlords of Prynh are further and further in the past. A city of a thousand people or so, Crowley's Grave is home to many prominent figures who are races or have backgrounds that may not always be acceptable. A Minotaur blacksmith, a Half-Orc guard captain, a mayor whose sister is a pimp; it is a well established place of equality and that has resulted in a whole slew of new residents bolstering its size in the last decade or so. Much of the places, features and so on are often named "Southwatch" rather than after the city, as the city is named for the death place of the great dragon Crowley, often attached to negativity like many things with a dragon relation. __TOC__ Basic Information The town, like most settlements on Crimshan, is built largely around the fishing community. With a large dock that can hold a multitude of vessels of any size and a massive warehouse district to hold goods for fishing, it is a perfect place for fisheries to set up shop. However, unlike Stormwall, it is not entirely built as such. It’s trade traffic far outweighs even Stormwall’s due to it being the easiest place to access the island continent of Crimshan without having to traverse the stormy waters of the Stolen Divide. Many traders who are looking to tap into the massive populace of Stormwall and it’s rather robust fishing market travel through Crowley to get there. Taking the Twin Bay Pass north from the city and then traveling back to take their ship back to where they came from. The fact that Marsippi, the largest mining city in the entire world, has to come from the south to get to Stormwall, means that large caravans constantly move through the town and stop there over night. It is a perfect storm of growth for Crowley’s Grave and it is in no small part to the unlikely positioning of the metropolis to their North that has helped boost them to that status. Who knows, in a few years the city may even rival that of Stormwall itself in size. Often the city has many things named “Southwatch” rather than Crowley’s Grave, simply because the name Crowley has such a negative connotation despite it being of positive historical significance as the massive dragon called Crowley the Black was slain on the piece of land that the city was founded on. Places of Interest Caldero's Cauldron Shop of magic items, owned and operated by Caldero Copperman. Also sales mundane cloth clothing and armor such as robes. Chapel of the Sister's Two A quaint church meant for worship of Voro & Vesi, the goddess twin sisters. Crowley's Grave Port The large dock district of Crowley's Grave, the only docks in the Vesi Bay. Home of the Southwatch Port Authority, offices who keep track of the incoming and outgoing ships and cargo that go through the town. Gylli's Leathercraft A shop for leather armor and some cloth apparel. Hammersight Forgeworks The town's most prominent blacksmith, named for its owner Daesar Hammersight, the Minotaur. Sales masterwork martial weapons and heavy armor. Mayor's Mansion The current ruling mayor of Crowley's Grave resides in this moderately-sized mansion during their service. Ms. Silk's Veil A very prominent bordello and burlesque. The Voro Market Central market of the city, a square outlined in strip-buildings of rented out storefront buildings. Inside this barrier of established trade buildings are various stalls and tents of differing trade and salespeople. Warehouse District A massive grid-like district of large wooden warehouses meant to allow traveling merchants to store goods to keep them safe until they are ready to travel to Stormwall or on their way back to their boats from the aforementioned metropolis. This was built to cultivate the idea that this should be a key layover between any trade coming to Crimshan from the large southern continent of Farsight. Wee Wiggle Tavern A typical tavern and inn that is stationed on one of the primary streets of the city near the northern gates. Large, but quaint in nature. Government The city has it’s own government body and is under no jurisdiction of Stormwall. They are self-sufficient and as such require their own body of rule and their own means of protection. Their city guard is well trained and their leadership is strong. You will find plenty of Green and White clad guards patrolling the cobble streets of Crowley’s Grave and that they have any of the amenities you might find in a larger city right there at home in the trade district. Their system of rule is a simple miniature democratic monarchy. A mayor has complete control, with the citizens given a chance every 5 years to vote a new person into the seat of power. However, there is no limit to how many terms a mayor can serve. Currently, the mayor Alballie Lindross is entering her 4th year as a mayor in her first term after defeating the previous mayor after they had served 3 consecutive terms. There is a council that is meant to give the mayor information on various parts of the city, but at their core they hold no real power other than the fact that they have the mayor’s ear. Each person on the council is in charge of keeping up with a certain aspect of the city. Whether that is trade, fishing, safety/combat, etc. The council is known as the Southwatch Council. Category:Settlements